Untitled
by Kurremkarmerruk
Summary: Something is wrong with Glorfindel, Erestor decides its his responsibility to fix it.


As quietly as he could manage Erestor pushed open the sturdy wooden door. Due to the well greased hinges he was able to manage it in near silence. If someone were to ask his why he was sneaking about he wouldn't have been able to answer, that worried him slightly. But it was not his place to worry about his own frame of mind. He would leave that to someone else. He needed to concentrate on worrying over Glorfindel.

If one were to ask the blonde elf, he would say that no one need worry over him. But then no one was asking him so it didn't really matter. Glorfindel was a stubborn fool. The dark haired elf ignored the little voice that told him that the object of his thoughts would be saying the same thing about him. He rationalized that he wasn't acting funny and that he hadn't stopped talking to people and the many other reasons why Glorfindel was a more stubborn fool than he was.

As he had suspected, Glorfindel was not in the room. It was dark as it should be at this hour of the night, but it was clearly empty. The bed didn't even look slept in. Erestor ignore the voice that pointed out the same could be said for his bed. The councilor sighed determined not to go to bed, where he should be, until he found blonde elf. Just as he was turning to leave he was hit fully by a gust of wind coming in through the doors leading to the balcony across from the door.

His eyes fell on the doors which were opened completely the strong gust of wind had died down so that it gently moved the bed covers but was hardly noticeable. Erestor wondered why he hadn't noticed the doors opened before but quickly blamed it on sleep deprivation and crossed to room quickly.

Silently stepping out onto the balcony he smiled slightly. His hunt was over. He had found the balrog slayer. The joy of his small triumph soon faded as he observed the older elf. Glorfindel stood leaning against the railing of the balcony facing outward toward the valley with his head bowed. The wind played with his hair ever so slightly. The effect of the golden strands shining in the moonlight made it seem as though his hair was a living and graceful entity of its own.

Glorfindel didn't seem to notice his presence. This worried him. Another cause for worry was the weather. The night air was cold. So cold that even Erestor, being an elf, felt chilled. Erestor was quite properly clothed where as Glorfindel only wore light leggings and a thin loose tunic. Erestor had no idea how long Glorfindel had been standing out here, but he asumed that it had been hours at the least.

Pursing his lips he cleared his throat making up his mind. "Glorfindel?" He asked watching with a mixture of worry and amusement as Glorfindel spun around quickly, clearly shocked. The dark haired elf noted that this was the first, and probably last time that he would catch Glorfindel off guard. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly, casting out all amusement and concentrating on concern.

Glorfindel stared at him. Quickly regaining his composure he nodded "Yes. Of course." he assured with a smile. It didn't fool Erestor. He could see through it. He knew something was wrong. He didn't know what he could do but he knew that he needed to make it right. "What are you doing here? Sneaking into my room."

"I came to see if you were well. I didn't sneak, I knocked. Loudly. More than once." The dark haired elf informed very matter of factly. The balrog slayer looked away looking ashamed for not having heard someone knocking, for not having noticed someone entering his room, for not having sinced the presence of his best friend only feet away from him for who knows how long. Erestor seemed to know his thoughts "I haven't been here very long.. I understand you not noticing.. You lied."

"Excuse me?" the older elf asked blue grey eyes flashing and catching the moon light. His eyes really did look amazing. Especially when he glared. That glare would make many turn tail and run, it only gave Erestor the urge to smile. However, the councilor controlled himself and kept a strait face.

"You said you were alright." he pointed out softly. "It is clear to any observant being that you are not. I count my self as observant."

Glorfindel muttered something that the younger elf didn't quite catch before sighing defeatedly "I don't wish to talk about... You... Wouldn't understand." he said quietly looking away.

"You're right. I probably won't. Not at first any way. If you don't want to talk about it, neither do I. You don't have to tell me. Not right now." He said moving forward quickly and puting his hands on the older elfs shoulders "Just know that I am here for you. I will all ways be here for you. I offer you my company. If you'll accept it."

Glorfindel looked him in the eye, the first time in weeks and smiled. It was the first true smile Erestor had seen on his friends face in a long time "I'd like that."


End file.
